


Everyday

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Smut Week 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Darcy Lewis Smut Week, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Kid Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Steve is jealous, just like Darcy wants him to be. (Kind of sequel to I Might Need Security but can be read alone.)





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Darcyland Smut Week 2018 Day 4: "oh jealousy". This was spontaneous as hell and I'm kind of blown away by the fact that it's so short, but uh, have fun. This fic is named after the Ariana Grande/Future song "Everyday" which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHmBf4ExtZk).
> 
> Message me [here](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/ask) if you want. <3

Steve blamed the heat for his bad mood. That, and Darcy walking around the pool in her short shorts and the pool guy following after her with the net to catch fallen leaves.

The heat still hung over their house despite the leaves changing. That bugged Steve, but not as much how Darcy laughed at something the other guy said, touching his arm.

Steve watched from their bedroom window, frowning. Darcy promptly turned her head upward, and waved at Steve.

He rose his hand, shaking his head, before turning away.

Darcy was up the stairs and on the landing in no time, smiling at him with her painted red lips.

“Hey, Daddy,” she murmured. “Baby asleep?”

He nodded. He just put Allie down, and he put a finger to his lips for Darcy now, and she came up to him, placing her hands on his hips.

“I don’t like our pool guy,” he muttered, and Darcy chuckled.

“ _You_ were the one who hired him.”

Steve kissed her, pressing her into him, and then steered them back into their bedroom. Luckily their daughter’s room was next door.

They never had sex around the crib. The thought made Steve cringe, though he did have sex with Darcy a lot while she was pregnant.

Darcy pulled away, sinking to her knees, and Steve’s hands fell to his sides.

“I had your baby, didn’t I, Steve?” she whispred, hands going up his legs.

She rubbed her face on one jean-clad thigh, and Steve’s hand found the back of her head, tugging her hair a little like Darcy liked.

She gasped, and Steve’s fly was down –

Steve closed his eyes as her mouth was on his cock, sucking and licking, working him over in lazy strokes.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, and her felt her breath on his wet shaft as she chuckled.

He pulled her up without much warning, and practically tossed her onto the bedspread, Darcy bouncing a little once she landed.

It was like he couldn’t get her shorts off quick enough. Their eyes locked and Darcy’s chin lifted in defiance.

“You think you don’t belong to me?” he asked, his voice low and sharp, and Darcy’s hips rolled a little, rubbing herself against him.

She was always turned on by his rougher antics. He knew what role she wanted him to play, flaunting in front of the pool guy like that, knowing Steve was watching.

He shoved inside her, Darcy’s legs up to his shoulders. She was stretched out beneath him, already moaning before he started moving.

“You’re mine,” he hissed, bucking his hips hard and slow, and Darcy’s eyes never left his.

“And you’re mine,” she returned, and Steve faltered for a second, knowing it to be true.

It was as real as their child that lay sleeping mere feet away from their room, and so he was aware of the sound they would make rocking together.

He covered Darcy’s mouth with one hand, and she finally closed her eyes, moaning louder, though she was muffled.

He sped up, lost inside her. If only he could live between her legs and die there somehow. Nothing would be better.

When he came, he hoped it might stick and make someone new.

“I love you,” Darcy breathed once he took his hand away.

 

 


End file.
